Kentucky
"Oh, Kent? I wouldn't worry about him. Seems a little bit odd at first, but he knows what he's doing, and he's a good kid, at heart." -Agent Florida "Look, I usually have much more concrete theories on people than this. As his roommate, I have had such a plethora of experience that I feel it is an objective fact when I say that Agent Kentucky is fucking bonkers."-Agent Nebraska A manic enthusiast of a soldier, Kentucky hails from the now-destroyed UNSC mining colony known as Draco IV. His sole specialization is as a combat demolition expert, and it's a role he takes to like a fish to water. He tends to get along with the more laidback freelancers and in his opinion, the leaderboard (and those obsessed with it) can go die in a fire. Personality To make a long story short: Kentucky is a manchild. It's truly a wonder that he continues to pass mental examinations, as he exhibits a level of sociopathy, egocentrism and pyromania that are blatantly apparent to anyone watching him for longer than five seconds. While he can generally behave like a relatively normal human being, he will deviate from such mannerisms whenever he thinks it would be more fun to "do it his way," which is a good eighty percent of the time. He's a very straightforward person, much more likely to just state a problem or flaw bluntly to a guy's face in the hopes that he's pointing out something they hadn't noticed. Failing that, he'll just poke and prod at the flaw until the person fixes it or vacates his presence. He regularly swipes food, plays pranks, pouts, shouts, and spouts puns whenever he feels like doing so. Additionally, he's always coming up with new and innovative ways to boom things from the comfort of his own dorm, much to the chagrin of his neighbours and roommates. That said, once he's taken a shine to someone he'll protect and aide them no matter the cost, even if it means wasting that one-of-a-kind boomer he'd hoped to patent someday. And that's saying something! Relationships Florida Kentucky is indebted to Florida for a favour the first-waver did shortly before Kentucky's recruitment. As such, Kent always keeps an eye out for the old-timer, and is more than happy to build custom boomers for him. He likes that there's at least one other agent who appears to be optimistic about his work, and views his senior as a fun-loving adoptive uncle. New Jersey Kent's outlook on Jersey is one of admiration and respect. Both her tenacious resolve and her "Screw the Man, I'm doing what's right!" way of doing things have earned major points with the demo-man. Not to mention, he likes how his recommendations of ill-advised bombings tend to elicit more of a "maybe later" than the usual "never in a million years" from the habitual squad-leader. Georgia Kentucky was quick to try and befriend the other demoman in the project, and for good reason: Combined, the two are more than capable of solving nearly any battle-field problem with the careful application of high explosives. Provided they thought of the scenario ahead of time, of course. And it worked too, they get along like two fuses in a pipe-bomb! Themes Having a Blast! Kentucky is unusual in the fact that he just plain doesn't like to use conventional firearms. He finds them bulky, ineffective, and just plain boring. His refusal to use "slug-luggers" is almost as intense as Covenant resentment of human weaponry, but he will use bullets if he's forced to. Instead, he prefers to load up his armour's magnetic strips with an assortment of thrown explosive weapons of his own design, an arsenal which he himself creates and maintains in his free time. His skill with tossing, flinging, and juggling these objects are second-to-none, as he regularly trains his arms by flinging lead-filled dummy grenades that weigh twice as much as your average active grenade. That's not to say he doesn't use grenade-launchers or rocket-launchers- he can do so to great effect- it's just that the boomers he himself can make are both more plentiful and have more situational uses. Lucky Bastard Where some see luck as an uncontrolled factor, and others see it as a lack of foresight, Kent sees it as a cosmic force. He believes that luck is constantly fluctuating for each individual, but in the end it's always going to move back to a neutral balance before letting a person die. This is how he rationalizes his astoundingly good luck: That force is still balancing itself out from the destruction of Draco-IV. In certain situation's he'll rely on luck as a dependable factor, for example, if a fight's been going bad for him the phrase "If we're lucky" becomes "When I'm lucky." Crazy as it sounds, it does actually work more often than not. Hell on Wheels There's one thing only one or two people know about Kentucky: he cannot drive cars. Or perhaps the more proper phrasing would be "Cars are incapable of handling Kentucky's driving without falling apart or crashing horribly." ATVs? No problem. Tanks? A few too many pedals, but sure, he could pull it off. Ghosts? He's jacked a few. But the moment a vehicle has both more than one seat and a top speed of over 20 MPH? All bets are off. If he sits down behind the wheel of that car, it becomes doomed to a brief, firey, crashey existence. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Demolition Expert